


Give Me A Song

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Outlast One-Shots [33]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bartender Eddie, Dancer!Miles, Dancer!Waylon, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Lapdance, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Welcome to the Asylum Club where your wildest fantasies come true.Waylon and Miles are dancers at the hot new burlesque style club in Mount Massive known as the Asylum Club.





	Give Me A Song

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spur of the moment AU one shot sparked by a few tumblr conversations and the fact I was watching Burlesque at the time.

It was opening night at Mount Massive’s famed _Asylum Club_ and the room was brimming with interested viewers. Men and women alike congregating to see the dancers at their finest. A collection of men adorned in the finest and skimpiest outfits, each playing on a specific persona that the crowd ate up with every last bit of delight. It wasn’t like any sort of strip club that most commoners came to find interest in. It was for the wealthier to come and toil away larges wads of cash just to spend time watching their favorite dancers. But tonight, a new pairing was presented and the crowd was brimming with excitement as the band keyed up the music. The heavy based thrummed as a slow chord and violin played. The curtains rose up to show two young men standing with their hands on their hips, back to the crowd and eyes staring over their shoulders. Red lighting illuminated their bodies. Two chairs were in front of them. One for each and their hands were resting on the frames of them. 

 

The one on the left had tousled brown locks that framed a face that seemed fit for a movie star. Deep green orbs piercing the crowd that watched as he gave them a teasing smile. He wore a black see through long sleeve shirt, showing off the toned muscle of his chest and black thigh highs and a black thong on, shaping his package for the audience and teasing with his ass at the back. The dancer beside him, of equal height was a little more slender in frame but wore the same outfit. His blond locks were more controlled and swept out of his pale blue eyes. He matched the teasing smile as the beat started up. They popped their hips in tune with the song as the band played. After a moment more, their shoulders matched pace and their whole body was working in unison to the beat. 

 

Cat calls and cheeky whistles sprouted from the crowd as both turned around, arms resting on the backs of the chairs as they swayed their hips in tantalizing form, heads tipped back, baring their throats with expressions of ecstasy as they slid down the backs of the chairs, squatting with legs spread wide. Hands roaming between their thighs before rising back up and dragging the chairs around so they were facing each other, sitting towards one another. Their hips rolling towards one another, heads tipped back as they raised one leg each and pressed it to the other’s opposing thigh. Their chairs tipped back and they both rolled back out of them with ease and rose back up, pulling the chairs upright and kicking them to the side. The blonde turned towards the chair left over where the brunette had taken a seat. Having his partner straddle his hips as they ground and rubbed against one another. Hands resting on each others hips and lower back, the blonde's hands on the brunette’s shoulders before they both got up and strutted across the stage. 

 

They faced each other, hooking their hands behind the other’s head as they moved with fluid grace and form, circling each other before the brunette wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist and dipped him back, cradling his upper back as his other hand caressed the silken black thigh high, trailing up to the hem of his thong before they straightened back up and swayed their hips in tantalizing form. Their full bodies rocking and swaying to the increased pace of the music and it was as if it was eliciting small orgasms within their forms. 

 

They looked lost to the beat until the pair of eyes cast out to the crowd. Meeting the gazes of two men at separate sides of the room. The blonde’s gaze met a pair of striking blue eyes. A clean cut man that stood behind the bar. His pressed crisp white uniform with the clean black vest over top. His hands paused in making the drinks once the song started and the blonde bombshell on stage stole his gaze. He couldn’t look away. Even as the other bartenders tended to the people sitting around drinking cocktails and ordering refills. When those pale blue orbs met his, he felt a heat surge to a very vulgar and inappropriate place. 

 

The other stricken soul was the piano man, a large brutish looking fella who sat by the band. He wore a black short sleeve with a vest over top and a fedora on. He had nice slacks over that and dress shoes. His brown eyes following the dancers as they moved and his own problem was rising to the surface. He was a very tall and muscular figure, much like the bartender who was also smitten. In fact,they were friends, having worked at this establishment for a couple years now. About the same length of time the place has been opened. 

 

Normally he played music in between performances to keep the crowd enticed and occasionally he’d played during but right now, he was glad he didn’t need to play because his entire focus was on the brunette. His strong jaw set as the pair ground on stage, his eyes flickering from the rolling hips and the way their practically bare feet pranced from place to place like they were in a ballet instead of looking seconds away from a scene in a pornographic video. When his gaze rose back up, he was stricken with a the pair of hungry green eyes shooting right through him. At first he thought it was simply a mistake. That the brunette wasn’t watching him but as the song ended, both dancers held their hands up, pointing at their chosen members of the crowd and beckoning them forth. The blonde was giving the bartender a smoldering look as he curled his fingers at him and the piano player about fell off his stool as the green eyed male fixed the pair of sultry eyes on him and gave him a smile that made his slacks feel far too tight in the worst of ways. 

 

The song finished up and the crowd went wild. The lights dropping low as the curtains closed on their performance. The two dancers retreated to the back to put on something a bit more appropriate. Several minutes passed and the blonde and his brunette counterpart appeared at the bar, slipping in easily in a casual set of skinny jeans and black t-shirts with the club logo on over it. “Who’s dick do I gotta suck to get a drink around here?” The brunette quipped with a playful smile. The blonde nudged him in the side with his elbow, gaining Eddie’s attention as he crossed over to the edge of the bar and greeted both with a smile. For the brunette it was a little forced. He seemed vulgar and indecent but the blonde, it was all honesty and a bit of excitement reignited in his stomach at the slightly sweat dampened locks and sheen misting his throat. It took everything Eddie had to keep his inappropriate thoughts back.

 

“Can I help you two?” Eddie asked, eyeing the blonde quietly. 

 

“I’d like Sex on the Beach!” The brunette blurted out with a cheeky grin. 

 

Eddie looked to the other who waved a hand in dismissal. “Just a sprite please.”

 

The bartender nodded and poured the blonde a sprite, setting it out on the counter. Then made a Sex on the Beach which consisted of vodka, cranberry juice, peach schnapps and oranges juice. Garnished with a orange slice on the rim and made on the rocks in a tall glass. He handed it over to the brunette who gave the bartender a wink then started wandering off towards the band. The blonde gave an apologetic smile towards the bartender, taking note of his name tag before he spoke up. “Sorry about my friend. I’m Waylon by the way.” He held out a hand to the bartender, who took it graciously. 

 

“Eddie, pleased to meet you. So you two are the new line up?” He spoke, giving idle chatter as he dried a couple of glasses with a hand towel and wiped down the counter top. The other bartenders were working away to the other patrons so he had a private moment with his favorite dancer. 

 

“I am. Did you enjoy the show?” Waylon gave a teasing smile, his eyes dropping low for a moment to eye the slight pressure against the bartender’s slacks over the counter. Almost unnoticed in the dim lighting. 

 

A red tint flushed over Eddie’s cheeks as he gave a sheepish nod. “Maybe. What if I did?” 

 

Waylon gave a soft pout and spoke low, leaning closer to Eddie as a smooth seductive voice carried on the air between them. “Then maybe I’d give you a personal show sometime. Possibly after dinner?” He offered. 

 

Eddie’s lips quirked up into a smile as he nodded, passing over a business card from the inner breast pocket of his vest. “How about tomorrow night since we’re closed?” Waylon smiled, tucking the card into his front pocket as he nodded in affirmation just in time before a couple of drunkards honed in on him and he needed an excuse to disappear. Looking for his friend. 

 

The brunette had worked his way over to the man at the piano, slipping a hand over the fedora, he snatched it up and sat it atop his head as he leaned against the side of the piano in a seductive manner. Purring out. “Hey Mr. Piano man, play me a song.” He tilted his head as he gave the startled and stunned larger male a hungry look. 

 

“Only if you’ll give me a name.” His lips quirked up into a smirk as the brunette stepped forward, fedora on his head and hand holding his drink. 

 

He took a sip from it and straddled the larger male’s lap. Gazing into those soft brown eyes as he placed his free hand on his shoulder to balance. He leaned in and gave him a kiss that tasted like sex on a beach and hissed between their lips, biting the bottom in a teasing manner before letting go. “The names Miles. Yours?”

 

“Chris.” He groaned as the dancer rolled his hips against his own. Biting his lip as he raised a brow at the male. “You’re a whole lotta trouble, aren’t ya?” He asked. 

 

Miles wrapped his arms around Chris’ shoulders as he nipped at his ear. “Only the best kind.” He whispered, leaning back as he sized up the other. 

 

“Care to give me a demonstration? Say, tomorrow night?” Chris rested his large strong hands on Miles’ hips to keep them from pushing him on any further. They still had two more hours before closing and he had a few more sets to play between now and then. And Miles was being one hell of a distraction. 

 

“Dinner? Then I’ll give you a nice little show. Or two.”  Chris growled as Miles leaned in closer, catching their lips together in a hungry attempt at claiming before the other could. Only to have Waylon grab up Miles’ by the back of the shirt. 

 

“Come on. We need to get to the back. We catching too much attention out here.” Waylon swatted Miles’ shoulder before handing Chris his fedora back. Slipping a small sheet of paper inside that had his number on for the musician to catch. Chris grinned as he watched the pair stalk off to the side doors that allowed them to slip backstage where the dressing rooms were. The next set of dancers were coming on soon but all Chris and Eddie could think about were the two newbies that simultaneously stole their hearts with a single tantalizing show. 


End file.
